Like When We Die
by ThatSinkingFeeling45
Summary: Hermione had never really noticed Parvati before the war, but now that it was over she looked.  One-shot. Femmeslash so if you don't like don't read. Prequel to A Bit Different From Facing Voldemort


I don't own anything, nor do I claim to own it. Obviously. I wish I owned Harry Potter, but sadly Rowling thought of this wonderful world before I did.

Femmeslash so if you don't like it don't read it, and it's my first so if you review give me both what was good and bad about it. But don't be too harsh, I'm a mediocre writer at best.

* * *

><p>Hermione had never really looked at Parvati before. Before the war that is, but now that it was over and Hogwarts was reopened she looked. Maybe it was because Hogwarts had this constant Christmas feeling. A year of mourning the one's lost was enough to be extremely grateful to see every familiar returning face to Hogwarts. Of course no one forgot the events that took place, so everyone was good to each other, especially among the older students who had fought. Because of the circumstances everyone seemed to have matured at light speed. Maybe on the outside nothing had changed, because Parvati and Lavender still giggled over boys late into the night, but on the inside that was the least of their concerns. Boys were just too hardwired in their friendship to not talk about. Lavender did not even care that Hermione was with Ron. If Hermione announced she was leaving the dormitory to go see Ron, Lavender would smile and say have fun. She even apologized for dating Ron in their sixth year.<p>

Hermione had a feeling this all stemmed from Parvati's gratefulness towards Hermione. About a week after the first day back at Hogwarts, Hermione had entered the dorm to see Parvati alone sitting on the edge of her bed lost in thought. When she saw Hermione come in, she sat straight up and stood awkwardly in her place watching her hover uncertainly at the door.

"Hermione, I've been wanting to tell you something since we got to school. . . I've probably should have told you before. . ." she hesitated.

"What is Parvati?" Hermione asked surprised and curious. She had never seen Parvati act like this before.

"I know we've never really talked before, and I guess I haven't been the nicest to you- I mean I think the only time I've ever complimented you was when I saw you at the Yule Ball, but I just want you to know how grateful I am that you're here. And well, I'm really happy you're a great witch because if not Lavender probably wouldn't be here anymore. Thanks for saving her from Fenrir Greyback."

Hermione blushed a little, embarrassed by the long thank-you. "It's really nothing Parvati, I would have done it for anyone. I'm glad you two made it through together." She bit her lip, curiosity getting the better of her. "I didn't know anyone knew I saved her. . . how did you-"

"Trelawney told me. . . I think it's just me and her that knows."

"Ah," Hermione tapped the doorknob thoughtfully. "Can you not tell Lavender?" she asked sheepishly.

"It'll be our secret." Parvati's eyes sparkled a little bit, she walked to Hermione and hugged her tightly for saving her best friend. Hermione hugged back.

That was Hermione's first peak of interest, hugging Parvati (who, Hermione noticed, had a really nice body) and smelling her hair (which smelled like vanilla mixed with something uniquely her own) she didn't know how she lived in the same dorm with her for six years and failed to notice what a catch she was.

Ever since then, sharing a dormitory with her and Lavender was not such a prison sentence as she considered it before. She did not avoid it except to go to sleep like she use to nor walk directly to her bed upon entering and close the curtains. Parvati and Lavender included her more, they took a hand with gossiping with her (although they quickly learned that details about her and Ron's relationship was off-limits), and even asked her advice.

Hermione figured that most of this came from Parvati. If Lavender was gone for a night they did not ignore each other like they use to, they would lie down side by side on the bed and look at witch magazines and talk. Parvati was a bit of an air head, Hermione had noticed and always thought. It probably stemmed from the fact that she had never heard and intelligent conversation between her and Lavender, and that she adored Trelawney and divination so much. But now that she talked to her, she noticed another layer to boy-crazed girl. She was smart, she was concerned about people she loved, she thought a lot about the people that died in the fight, and she had a big heart.

"Every year," she told Hermione after seeing a St. Mungo's add in the magazine they were looking at, "Me and my family go to St. Mungo's during Christmas and spend time with the kids there and we have this thing where we buy them gifts. It's really nice."

Hermione gave her a surprised look. Never had she once mentioned it.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just. . . I never you heard you say anything about it."

Parvati shrugged and looked back down at the page. "You never asked."

She brushed Hermione's hand as she flipped the page causing Hermione's heart to jump. "You know," she continued, "that was why I hated Care of Magical Creatures so much. It's not that I hated Hagrid, it's that I've seen some of the creatures he brought do terrible things to young kids- some things that are irreversible. And, I know their animals and such, but still. . . I mean I know you didn't like me for that- for not liking that class and all."

Hermione gaped at her. Parvati did not seem to notice. She was reading a quiz about witch-work and hair color. "Parvati," Hermione said.

"Hmm?"

"I think you're bloody brilliant."

She snorted. "Now you're starting to sound like Ron."

"What else don't I know about you?"

She looked at Hermione and grinned, "Hermione for someone who knows something about everything you really don't know anything about anybody"

Hermione gave her a stumped look.

She looked back towards the page lost in thought. "Okay, the quiz says brunettes hold their wand tightly with confidence and always in the ready. . . but I scored a blond which is 'lose, fluid, and leaving it ready to explode.' Oh," she giggled, "I think they're talking about a different kind of wand."

"Why do you like divination so much?" Hermione asked ignoring her.

"What's not to like? It's an easy class. . . I have 'the makings of a true seer. . .'" Parvati grinned, "And I don't know the rules between centaurs and witches, but Firenze. . . mmm. I know you don't like him because he's a seer and all, but based on chest alone, come on. Don't mean to poke fun but I know Ron isn't as cut as him."

Hermione gave her a stern unbelieving look.

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Am I gonna have to give you my life story or something tonight?"

"I'll help you with Flitwick's charm test if you do. I know you're having some trouble producing some of the charms. It's in your wrist movement-"

"It's probably because I hold it lose and fluid-"

"Parvati, please."

"My biography is in the library, can't you read that?" she answered sarcastically.

"The only student who will probably have his biography in the library anytime soon is Harry-"

"And you and Ron."

Hermione blushed. "I really don't think so Parvati."

"I do. Where would Harry be without you two? You always stuck by him. I know you don't talk about it much, but I know you were helping him the whole time after the sixth year up to the battle at Hogwarts. How does t_hat _not constitute a book? You're one of the bravest Gryffindors I know."

Hermione blushed. "Harry did a lot by himself. We couldn't help him with everything."

"Nope. But you helped him with enough." She licked her thumb and flipped the page.

Hermione did nothing but give her a stunned look, which Parvati saw and responded to.

"I notice things," Parvati explained. "No one thinks I can put two and two together," she grumbled, and then more to herself she said, "why does everything think I'm so dumb?"

That's when Hermione thought she was beautiful.

It's not that Hermione ever stopped loving Ron. It's not that she was not aroused when she snogged Ron, but whenever she went to sleep in four-poster bed afterward, she left the curtain a little open so Parvati's scent of her skin and vanilla wafted over to her bed. She liked the way Parvati laughed and smiled. She liked how sarcastic she could be, she liked how clueless and naive she could seem. She liked her dark skin and dark eyes. She couldn't help but notice the beautiful contrast of her skin against a white towel when she got out of the shower.

Hermione knew this little crush was impossible. For one Parvati was not a lesbian, or even bisexual. For a thought, even if she was bi, she had a trail of guys fawning over her. Hermione might as well get in line behind the guy that was probably betting his friends he could get in her robes, and the stalker that was conjuring up flowers in her goblet every morning at breakfast.

"For the love of Merlin! How am I suppose drink anything if flowers keep popping up every time I touch a goblet?"

"Have cornish pixie come out of his cup every time he touches it," Hermione suggested.

"Can you do that?" Parvati asked astounded.

"No. . . but I can transfigure it into a blast-ended skrewt."

The thing was Hermione could not help how she felt about Parvati. She had this strange power over her, if there was anything Hermione could do to make Parvati laugh or smile it was only a spell away.

Parvati was just so easy to be with. She was easy to talk to, she was pretty to look at, and she smelled amazing all the time. Yet, as simple and fun as it was to be with her she had a deeper side to her, which made her even more attractive. She was the complete package. As Hermione was a logical person she decided it would be illogical to not be attracted to her. Surely, she was not the only straight witch who was feeling this way about her.

"Do you ever think about what it's like to die?"

It was a week before they were gonna board the Hogwarts Express and leave the castle one last time. The N.E.W.T.s had just been completed earlier that day and a memorial commemorating the battle at Hogwarts had just ended. Hermione and Parvati had just gotten back to the common room. Lavender was elsewhere with her new Ravenclaw boyfriend for the night. Ron had insisted they spend the night together too, not wanting Hermione to feel alone, but Hermione did not want to leave Parvati alone in the dormitory. She was acting out of sorts all day and knew she would not be spending the night with anyone, seeing how a good-looking Ravenclaw sixth-year she was sweet on snogged her and dumped her in the middle of the Great Hall during breakfast barely a week ago. Besides, her and Ron were having problems too. Sadly to say the connection was getting lost in translation. They had gotten in a fight and Ron wasted no time drawing the attention and flirting with some hufflepuff girls who were something of groupies of Harry who would take Ron as a consolation prize. Tonight he was trying to be nice, but he was not who Hermione wanted tonight.

So Hermione went up to the dorm with Parvati, and they lied down next to each other side by side on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

That's when Parvati asked, "Do you ever think about what it's like to die?"

"I do," Hermione answered truthfully. "But, I like to think now I don't have to worry about my mortality as much as I did last year." Hermione thought about her dead loved ones a lot. It used to be too much for her to handle, but being around Parvati eased her pain. It made her appreciate the time she had with them and be grateful to have known them and to still have many people she cared about alive.

"You asked me why I liked Divination." Parvati paused for a moment. "I like it because I think if I could look into the future I could figure out what it's like after I die. I know no seer has ever done it, but. . . I guess I like to think I'm the exception. I just want to know that the people I love who die are going someplace good, and that I'll get to see them again one day."

Hermione gave her a small smile. "That's a good reason to like divination. I think that's the most logical reason I've ever heard to like it."

Parvati bit her lip, and twitched a little beside her on the bed. "What do you think it's gonna be like, Hermione, when we die?"

Hermione thought this would be a better question for Harry to answer. In fact, Harry never really elaborated on this topic and Hermione never pushed. But, nonetheless Hermione answered.

"I think it's like a comfortable silence." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Parvati's brow furrow, so she elaborated. "I think it's like this moment right now, where we both know terrible things have happened, but we remember the good things and appreciate all the people we've known. It's this place where we'll have this understanding and a place where we'll be able to watch the one's we love continue with their lives and be proud of what they do. Where we can be with everyone we love at once and be alone with each one of them simultaneously. . ."

She stopped suddenly as she felt Parvati's had brush her's and hold it tightly. "Don't stop," she insisted. "I think what you're saying is great."

"I've never told anyone this before," Hermione confessed.

"You should tell more people. You make death seem okay."

"Thank you Parvati."

"So this comfortable silence," Parvati asked after a moment, "It's a happy silence?"

"It's exhilarating and happy, but peaceful and slow. It's like thinking of the most wonderful memories you use when you produce a patronus, except better because a dementor isn't coming after you."

Parvati chuckled a little bit. "Is this silence like anything else?"

Another thought came to mind which made Hermione instantly blush.

"What is it?" Parvati asked eyes widening in interest.

Hermione cleared her throat. "It's like the after-sex feeling."

Parvati giggled. "That's a really good feeling."

"You know, when it's all calm and relaxing? And you feel completely satisfied and warm inside, like you just experienced the most amazing, wonderful, exciting thing?

"So, life is the orgasm and life after death is the after sex feeling?"

Hermione blushed. "Yeah, just about. Except this feeling doesn't go away and it never gets boring."

"Merlin, I hope it's like that," Parvati turned her head to look at her and Hermione couldn't help but look back. "I could go for that feeling right now. It's been awhile. . ."

Hermione felt her stomach flip. An undiminished hope came to mind that Parvati might actually want her. Every fantasy that crept into her mind when she was studying in the library, every time she glanced Parvati in a towel after showing, every time she gave her a hug or sat near and smelled the vanilla and scent of her skin steamrolled her thoughts. Here Hermione was, lying down next to a beautiful woman, pretty much boyfriend-less, and turned on by the thought of even kissing her perfect lips.

Her mouth was dry. "Yeah, it's been awhile for me too."

Parvati frowned. "I'm sorry about Ron."

"It's okay this will give me a chance to be with other people."

There was a silence, but not a comfortable one. They both gazed up at the ceiling again awkwardly. Finally-

"Did you hear that Hannah Abbot came out of the closet?" There was a pause. "I know you don't like gossip, but I mean good for her, you know?"

"Yeah, I agree. I hope she finds someone that makes her happy."

She felt Parvati's hand shake a bit in hers.

"I've never kissed a girl."

"Neither have I," Hermione responded.

Hermione's hand was getting sweaty, or was it Parvati's?

They both turned their head at the same time their eyes met. "If it wasn't for the War," Parvati started, "I would have never gotten to know you. Our seventh year would have gone and I would have thought for the rest of my life that you were nothing but a bookworm. . . an annoying, strict, goodie-two-shoes bookworm."

"And I would have thought you were a brainless, boy-crazy twit."

Parvati giggled. "Am I more?"

"Of course," Hermione gave her a small smile. Her voice automatically turned a notch lower. "I really like you Parvati."

Parvati rarely blushed, and when she did it was easily covered up by her dark, Indian skin. Now, however, a faint flush of pink went to her cheeks.

"You look different today," Hermione noticed giving her a quizzical look.

Parvati shrugged. "I'm not wearing make-up today," she suggested.

"You look really good without it. . . You really don't need it."

Parvati's mouth twitched in a bemused expression and she appointed her gaze upward. "How good do I look Hermione?"

Hermione faltered a bit holding Parvati's hand, but then strengthening the grip she told her confidently, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Whoever has you is extremely lucky. . . when I look at you it's like the whole world is alright."

Parvati let go of her hand and sat up on the bed looking in front of her. Hermione's heart sank. Surely she had blown it. She had said too much and complimented her in such a way that was weird for a friend to say. She felt her face go red, a deep shade that would put Ron's blushes to shame. Her only resolve was that in a week she wouldn't have to see Parvati again and the awkwardness would be over, but that thought made her heart sink. She didn't want this to be the last time she talked to Parvati.

Hermione sat up too. Haphazardly trying to salvage something of the friendship. "Parvati, I'm sorry that came out weird-"

"Do you want to be lucky?" Parvati asked ignoring her apology.

"I- uh. . . I'm sorry?"

Parvati looked at her with a serious look on her face mixed with something else. There was a gleam in her eye, a look of vulnerability but also confidence like she was riding a broom for the first time- hesitant, but ready.

"I want you to have me tonight."

Hermione's heart jumped, her stomach flipped, she felt faint and thrilled. She wanted to grin widely, but put her excitement on check and asked seriously. "You're sure?"

Parvati was already loosening her tie and throwing aside her robes. "I'm pretty sure you've been staring at me every time I get out of the shower when you think I'm not looking, and I'm also pretty sure I've been looking at you when I know you're not looking."

Hermione blushed again. "I just don't want this to affect our friendship. . . I don't want you to act awkward around me tomorrow. I'd rather have you as a friend for a long time than one night as a lover and never again."

Parvati tore off her gray vest and kicked off her shoes. "I won't act different."

Hermione slowly started loosening her tie, "You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes!" Parvati said exasperated and then laughed, that wonderful tinkling sound that made Hermione happy Parvati thought she was funny.

Hermione smiled and kicked off her shoes and tore off her robes and vest.

They both stared at each other a moment and awkwardly leaned their heads together the same way, simultaneously tried the other way, and then back again the other way.

Parvati grabbed her shoulders, "Stop," she commanded. "Close your eyes. Don't move."

Hermione did as she was told and was rewarded with a pair of soft lips caressing her own. She just about melted on the spot. Never had she had anyone touch her or kiss her so gently. It was a lot different from Krum and Ron, whose facial stubble would tickle or scratch her cheek and whose hands would hold her tightly at the side. Parvati was not as rough, she did not smell like cologne, her lips tasted like they had never been salty in her life, and her mouth didn't taste like whatever she ate for lunch. She was soft, sweet, minty, and careful.

Parvati situated herself on the bed and guided Hermione on top of her who happily agreed, but almost fell off the bed doing so.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's just the bed is kinda small."

"Oh. . . give me a sec I have an idea," Hermione hopped off the bed and fumbled around her robes on the floor.

She pulled out her wand to which Parvati giggled and said, "That's a bit kinky, but I guess I can go for it."

"I meant I was going to put an engorgement charm on the bed," Hermione grinned.

Parvati started undoing the buttons of her collared shirt and looked down at her modest breasts in a very lacy red bra. "You gonna do a charm on these too?"

"I would never ruin something perfect. Now shush I want to make this bed a king size."

Parvati grinned as the mattress around her expanded. "You might want to put a silencing charm around this room also."

Hermione muttered her incantation, and looked down at Parvati. "Anything else?"

"You should probably lock the door."

Hermione grinned, and skipped towards the door, all magic forgotten, then almost ran back towards the bed while peeling her long stockings off on the way.

She hopped on the bed and was greeted by Parvati's hands pulling her down by her collar. Kissing Parvati was like magic. Hermione just wanted to spend all day practicing it and studying it. It made her heart beat erratically, her brain pulse, and her clitoris throb. With trembling hands she undid the rest of Parvati's buttons, peeled the shirt off of her, and broke the kiss to admire her. Breaking her eyes from her chest she looked down at her legs and pulled off her long socks and her skirt.

"You're beautiful," Hermione breathed, fingering Parvati's matching lacy, red thong.

Parvati smiled, "The tea leaves told me to wear cute underwear today."

"I'll never mock them again."

Parvati sat up and started undoing Hermione's buttons. "I seriously doubt that," she replied with a bemused expression that was replaced by a lustful one when she peeled Hermione shirt back.

She placed a hand on Hermione's collar bone and let it drift down, letting a finger slide under her bra, and smiled as she noticed her nipple was already hard. She threw her arms around Hermione's back and hastily undid her bra throwing it aside and started roughly kissing Hermione. Hermione responded with eagerness and anticipation, her body shaking with excitement. Being with Parvati had easily become the most erotic thing in her life and when Parvati broke the kiss to roughly whisper in her ear to take her skirt off Hermione wasted not time in kicking it aside as Parvati almost tore off her underwear.

Feeling Parvati's skin against Hermione's own was unlike anything else and Hermione knew Parvati felt the same way because her body was shivering like it was the middle of December instead of the middle of June. Parvati let her hands explore Hermione's body from her delicate waist to her full chest, she slid her mouth down Hermione's breast and sucked her nipples hard until Hermione was moaning loudly. Parvati smiled with satisfaction and slid her hand down to Hermione's groin trying to find the sweet spot until-

"Oh my- ahh Parvati!" Hermione almost screamed as Parvati found her clitoris and starting touching it in a rhythm and a vibration similar to how Parvati pleased herself. Parvati felt her hand starting to get moist from Hermione and that made Parvati even more aroused. Before she knew it she was moaning too.

"Parvati! Please!" Hermione moaned, and her body started shaking.

"Hermione," Parvati groaned slowly as she felt her fingers getting wetter.

"Parvati!" Hermione begged, "Please!" Until finally Hermione felt two fingers enter her abruptly. Parvati slid her fingers in and out fast and hard thumping on her g-spot and becoming wetter upon each entry. Hermione felt her body convulse and shake and like Parvati knew what was going on she left Hermione's body at the right time. Hermione collapsed on Parvati, breathing deeply unbelieving that she was lucky enough to be experiencing this her.

As Hermione lay trying to catch her breath, Parvati stroked her hair with one hand and trailed her spine with the other. "You have a really gorgeous body Hermione," Parvati complimented her, "And you're an amazing person. There's no one else I'd rather be with right now."

Hermione pulled herself up and looked Parvati, who adjusted her back upon Hermione's looking and jutted her breasts out appealingly. There was an odd gleam in her eye that could only be described as sexual as Parvati slid her hand down her thong and pulled it out showing her wet fingers. Hermione felt oddly possessed as she licked the end of Parvati's fingers and began to formulate a plan on how to requite the favor from a few minutes ago.

First, Hermione undid the hook of Parvati's bra and looked lustfully at Parvati's perfect breasts. Her nipples were hard and beautiful. They weren't too big or small and a lovely shade of brown against her own brown skin. "Sure you don't want an engorgement spell?" Parvati asked playfully.

"Didn't I tell you they were perfect," Hermione said peeling her eyes away from them for a second to reassure Parvati before staring back and lowering her lips to them. She engulfed the tip of the right nipple in her mouth and sucked hardly placing her hand on her other breast. Parvati moaned in satisfaction. Hermione switched breasts and lovingly caressed the nipple in her mouth.

"Merlin, Hermione!" Parvati groaned loudly. "You're so fucking brilliant."

Hermione grinned as she loosened her grip on Parvati's tit and starting kissing her way down Parvati's belly. Parvati moaned in anticipation her hand grabbing Hermione's arm. Hermione grabbed both sides of Parvati's thong with her fingers and teasingly tugged at them as she licked the inside of her thigh.

"Hermione!" Parvati groaned annoyed. "Please! Stop teasing me!"

With one last lick up her thigh, Hermione pulled Parvati's thong down and was pleased to see a string of her juices follow as she took it off. Hermione held her head back for a moment as she took in Parvati's whole body. She wanted to make a mental picture of the moment, from the inside of her wet legs, to the perfect size of her breasts, to the wonderful expression of her face. Her eyebrows were arched in want and anticipation, her perfect teeth biting down on her full dark lips. She snapped the mental picture, and plunged her head down into the middle of Parvati's ample thighs. She was soft and warm, and Hermione eagerly licked Parvati.

In the background she heard Parvati screaming profanity's of joy and Hermione was glad she was so good at silencing charms or else there was no way the people in the common room below would not be hearing them. She found her clitoris and flicked it playfully with her tongue and Parvati expelled more juices from her body. This continued for quite awhile, Hermione was surprised and aroused to see that instead of getting dry after an orgasm she would just get wetter. She loved feeling Parvati's stomach tighten and hear her scream in an orgasm when Hermione went down on her. She loved plunging fingers deep inside of her and feeling Parvati's body twist in pleasure around her. She loved how Parvati really couldn't seem to handle or control herself.

Finally Parvati screamed, "Only one more time. . ." she stopped out of breath. "I really can't go- on, Hermione. . . Merlin, Hermione! You're so good. . ."

Hermione grinned and clicked her tongue rhythmically against her clitoris and plunged two fingers deep inside of her going in and out hard. A few moments later Parvati's body was twisting again in pleasure and, obeying her, Hermione removed her fingers from her body, planting a quick, chaste kiss on what she had been licking all night and hovered above her beautiful friend. She looked exhausted. She was breathing hard, her wonderful breasts moving up and down with her chest, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were closed and her brow furrowed in concentrative enjoyment feeling the last contractions of an orgasm leave her. When she opened her eyes she looked at Hermione like she didn't quite know who she was with.

Hermione lied down next to her throwing and arm around torso and snuggling into her hair.

She heard Parvati sigh appreciatively, "You're far too good Hermione."

Hermione chuckled, "That's just because I was thinking about that all year."

Parvati turned on her side and faced her. "Was it as good as you thought?" she asked and kissed her softly on the lips.

"It was more amazing than I imagined it would be. . . and believe me, I imagined."

Parvati gave her a sexy look and kissed her again, more deeply this time and ended by licking the bottom of Hermione's lip.

"I never thought anyone could look so beautiful when they orgasmed," Hermione continued smiling.

Parvati smiled back. "I'm glad you like what you see."

They stood in each other's arms for a moment, quietly kissing and appreciating the silence.

"Did you really see me looking at you in a towel all those times?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah I also saw you sneak a peak when I let the towel purposely fall a few times."

"That was because you started cursing whenever you did that," Hermione defended herself.

"Yes, because I wanted to gain your attention. But, for such a smart girl you never got the hint. . . "

Hermione blushed. "Well, I didn't want to be blatant about my interest."

Parvati smiled. "I know. It's okay though, it was well worth the wait."

Neither of them moved for a long time. They talked and laughed. Parvati talked about a trip her family was taking to India that summer, which was someplace Hermione had never been while Hermione tried to explain why Hogwarts, A History was such a good read which was something Parvati had never read. "Really!" Hermione exclaimed, "I honestly cannot figure out why everyone thinks it's so boring. It's fascinating!"

When it neared midnight they figured they didn't know what time Lavender would be back in the morning, so Hermione took the engorgement charm of the bed, ended the silencing charm, and unlocked the door. Parvati stood waiting for Hermione to be done in a flimsy t-shirt and short pajama shorts. Hermione went back to her welcoming arms seeing the outline and detail of her breasts through her thin shirt, she gave her tight embrace and a final long kiss. She didn't close her curtains at all that night as the two of them stayed up talking a little longer in their respective beds. Maybe a couple hours later when the candle burnt out and they were finally falling asleep, Parvati yawned, "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she responded. Her eyes were already closed and she was seconds away from sleep.

"If death is like what you said. . . that would be brilliant. . ."

"It would be great."

Parvati hesitated a moment before asking uncertainly. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I'll leave before Lavender gets here in the morning. . . I just want to hold you when I fall asleep."

"Of course you can Parvati."

Parvati timidly got out of her bed and squished her body against Hermione's, hugging herself against her warm body. "Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione grinned in her pillow, not believing how lucky she was that night to have made love to such a beautiful girl. "Goodnight Parvati," she breathed giving her a faint kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Parvati didn't know how long their relationship was going to last or if it was a relationship. They never told anyone at Hogwarts seeing as they only had a week left, and they didn't want the gossip to be about them. They had another wonderful night when Lavender was gone with the same Ravenclaw boy as before, and a quickie when Parvati pulled her into an empty classroom to snog her. Unfortunately they were cut short by Peeves, but luckily had gotten away without being found. They both laughed in relief and thought in horror about the song he would have made up and sang at the End of the Year Feast if he had discovered them.<p>

As they said good-bye on Platform 9 3/4, Hermione nor Parvati knew where this left them. They did not know if they were going to be together forever or until the end of the summer, but it did not really matter to them. All they really knew is that they made each other happy and when they kissed it was like magic.


End file.
